Bad Idea
by KadmeRead
Summary: He realized it was a bad idea after he came crashing through the sky.
1. Chapter 1: Bad Idea

**A.N Hi, here's a one-shot that I started at a friends place recently (she gave me a prompt) I finally finished it! Just a bit of key information, this is based during Blood of Olympus, so the Seven are all on the Argo II, and Percy has discovered new powers. So anyways here it is.**

 **Prompt: They both came crashing through the air and finally he realized what a bad idea it was.**

Percy wished he had thought of it earlier, before he jumped after those harpies. These harpies weren't like Ella, they were trying to kill him, except he was killing them first. After turning half a dozen chicken ladies to dust, Percy saw what he thought was a good chance to get rid of the rest of them. He had jumped overboard from the Argo II and attempted to use a harpy as a springboard. Unfortunately he had misjudged his leap and ended up dangling from the harpy by one hand.

He still thought that given time he could rescue his idea. He tried to come up with a plan as he desperately swung from side to side as the harpy he had gotten a lift from tried to kill him. Suddenly they dropped a metre in the air, the harpy was tiring he realized, it couldn't continue to carry both of their weight for long.

Just as he had formed that thought, the harpy's tired wings gave out and they tumbled down towards the sparkling blue sea far below. He knew he would survive the fall but how was he supposed to catch up with the Argo? This had been a bad idea he realized. He looked up, the others hadn't even seemed to notice his predicament, no timely rescue from Jason or Frank then. He's just have to get out of this on his own.

His mind racing, he came upon one of his stupid, crazy, luck-of-the-devil plans. He concentrated on the sea below him and with a roar, thrust it up to support him. The harpy he had been holding onto vaporized with a squawk. Concentrating he connected his hurricane so it was below him and lifted himself up into the air. As he came up towards the battle above Piper happened to glance over the side "Percy! What?!..." Disbelief coloured her voice, as she gazed at the sight before her.

Ignoring Piper, he furiously attacked the harpies from behind, aware that he didn't have any idea how long he could keep this up. Finishing up he stepped over the side and allowed his hurricane thing to dissipate. Turning he saw the rest of the Seven gaping at him, the harpies vanquished. He raised his hand in an awkward wave "Uh...hi?"

 **A.N I hope you guys enjoyed, if you want me to make a collection of one shots connected to this please just let me know, otherwise Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Braving the Storm

**A.N. Hi! So I wasn't originally planning on making this into** **more** **than just a oneshot, but then I got a couple of amazing reviews, and inspiration hit thanks to DestroyedNZ, so lookie, surprise chapter! This is going to probably become some sort of loosely connected** **series** **of oneshots or something.**

 **You know the drill, don't own and never will.**

Bad Idea Chapter 2 Braving the Storm

Flying over the Atlantic on the wind is not an experience I'd recommend unless your Jason. Reyna did this and I've never admired her more. She flew over the entire Atlantic, besieged by monsters the entire time, and I'm just struggling to fly over part of it, but it's still scary as Hades. Every time I manage to gain control, the sky rumbles threateningly and I lose it again. Thank the gods I'm over the ocean, I'd never be able to keep this up otherwise.

Annabeth decided that before I get us into another save the world death quest situation (fair enough to blame me for it, it is normally either my fault or because I exist) I should attempt to gain control of this new storm power thingy that I managed to get on our quest with the rest of the Seven.

So here I am attempting to do a Jason, fly on the winds. I wish Zeus would just shut up. I know I'm flying in the air, but it is kind of in my element, plus I've saved Olympus enough times that you'd think I'd get a get out of being blasted free card, hut nope Zeus has to be a jerk. *The sky rumbles* you know it's true!

Annabeth is watching from the shore, hopefully cheering me on, but more likely yelling insults at me. She looks beautiful when she does that. Her eyes light up, and her whole body seems to open up, so I can almost forget Tartarus.

I wobble, losing track of my concentration. Yes, life and death situations tend to calm my ADHD, but they don't completely stop it, and it's easy to forget about stuff when thinking about Annabeth. The storm beneath me dissipates. Oh Styx.

As I fall, the sunlight seems to fade away. It becomes dark and cavern walls flicker in my peripheral. The light becomes red as it opens up below me. Until I fall with a splash into the sea. Recovering, I willed the currents to take me down to the seabed, and sit there in a bubble trying to get my breath back.

Slowly I allow the bubble to recede, allowing the water to wash over me, convincing myself, that I'm not in Tartarus, and that I can't drown. Finally I notice Annabeth calling me and will a bubble up to her, for her to ride in down to me. I slowly get in with her, and hug her tight, finally convincing myself that we're out, we're safe.

I let go of her slowly, allowing her some space. We're sitting on the seafloor in a bubble. I smile remembering our first proper kiss. "You ok?" she asks. I haven't told her about my panic attacks yet, I don't want to worry her, she already has a bad enough time with her nightmares. "Yeah fine, just had enough of challenging Zeus' patience for one day." she laughs as i hoped she would and all my worries melt away. I'm back in the here and now, with the love of my life.

We sit there floating, for awhile. Not talking or anything, just being there together, enjoying each other's presence. Then I turn to her and smile, "So how did I do Wise Girl?" She laughed, "Terribly Seaweed Brain," then turning serious "How you even do that in the first place, I don't know." I hesitate before saying "I think it has something to do with...you know...what happened in Tartarus." she shudders at the name and purses her lips in thought. "Maybe...that place unlocked new powers, when you broke through that seal. Have you done anything else since getting out?"

I wasn't going to tell her the truth, that stuff that I used to find difficult was coming easier and easier to me. That right now I could probably create a storm of the same magnitude as the one Jason and I, working together, created to get out of Charleston, and barely break a sweat. I remember how she had looked at me back then in Tartarus, how she had thought I was the monster, and how she had been more scared of me then Akhlys, how broken she had sounded when she told me some things weren't meant to be controlled, and I never want anyone to look at me in that way ever again, especially not her.

Deciding I say "No, it's just that, so maybe you're theory is wrong." Hating myself for lying to her, yet knowing I couldn't hide it forever, but for now, it was enough to keep things normal. To keep it a secret for awhile longer.

 **A.N So yeah, that was it, I'm trying to make these chapters longer, but this story is probably going to have short and sweet chapters.**

 **You know the drill, read and review, encourages me to update.**

 **Cheers,**

 **KadmeRead out.**


End file.
